Let's Move On
by Kris Munroe
Summary: Takes place after Let Our Angel Live, and it mostly deals with Kelly, Kris and Ella's emotions, thoughts and reactions. -set after my other stories!- Please R&R :D Complete :D
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer**_**: **_**I do not own Charlie's Angels or the characters except Ella and other people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only, as usual. ****_  
_**

**Spoiler alert: Set after my other stories "_Angel in Fear_", "_Lost Angel_", "_Back for More_", "_Angelic Instincts_", "_Italiano Angeli_" and "_An Angel's Prayer_". I do look back a lot, and it's less confusing if you've read past stories ^^  
**

**Summary: This begins a few hours after "Let Our Angel Live", the last episode in the series. For those who haven't seen it, I can tell you that Kelly gets shot, and Bosley beats the crap out of the shooter. Kris and Julie arrives, and they all hurry up to the hospital where they're told Kelly have a 50/50 chance of surviving. Kris, Julie and Bosley wait at the hospital and reminisce about past cases. (**_**And I just love the fact that Kris/Cheryl Ladd is the one talking about Terror On Ward One. But I guess Jill told her about that, right? :D) **_**Anyway, Kelly pulls through (**_**duh! :D**_**) and in the last scene, they're all by her bed. **

_**I hope you'll like it :) Let me know!**_**  
Semper Fi, Agnes!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1.**

Kris, Julie and Bosley are sitting by Kelly's bed in the hospital room. It had been about two hours since Kelly had woken up for a brief moment, before falling back asleep. Kris looked at her watch, and sat up straight.

"Oh God. I have to pick up Ella!"

"Oh, Ella." Bosley and Julie said, realizing the same thing Kris just did.

"I'll go and pick her up." Kris said, rising to her feet.

"You'll take her here?"

"Not tonight. I don't want her to see Kelly like this. I'll bring her here tomorrow after school. I'm at my place if anything happens." Kris said, glancing from Bosley and Julie towards the sleeping angel.

"We'll call if anything changes."

"Thanks."

Kris smiled and left the room. She took a cab to her place and went to get her car, then drove to Kelly's place and got some of Ella's things, and the kid-chair from Kelly's car. She then headed towards Ella's school. Ella was sitting together with her teacher Mrs Clark in a couch, reading a book when Kris walked in.

"Aunt Kris!" Ella exclaimed happily, jumping into her arms.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry you had to wait. Why don't you pack up your things? I'm just going to talk to your teacher for a minute, okay?"

Ella nodded and ran to get her things.

"Something wrong?" Mrs Clark asked.

Kris faced her and nodded.

"Yeah. Kelly's been shot, the bullet grazed the side of her head. They had to take her into surgery and there were some complications, but she'll pull through."

"Oh my. She'll be all right?"

"She'll spend some time in the hospital, but she should be all right."

"Thank God. You'll be taking care of Ella?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for not coming here sooner, I… I totally forgot her." Kris said, embarrassed to admit it.

"It's okay. You give Ms Garrett my best, okay?"

"I will."

"Kriiis! Are you coming?"

Kris turned around and smiled towards Ella.

"Yes, I'm coming." Kris smiled, and she followed Ella to her car. Ella climbed up into her seat which Kris had put in the backseat.

"Where is mommy?" Ella asked just as she sat down.

Kris looked at Ella, wondering how to tell this to a seven year old.

"Ella. I don't want you to be upset, but you're going to have to stay with me for a while. Mommy's okay, don't worry, but you can't be with her right now."

"What happened to mommy?" Ella said, tears welling up.

"She hurt her head. The doctor wants her to lie down for a few days, so you'll be staying with me, okay?"

Ella nodded slowly, and Kris brushed away her tears.

"Don't cry. Mommy's okay."

"Can we go see her?"

"Not tonight, mommy needs to sleep. But we can go there tomorrow, okay?"

Ella nodded and she gave Kris a smile.

"Are we going to the beach house?"

"Yes. Let's buckle up!"

Ella smiled and Kris helped her put on her belt, before jumping into the driver's seat. As they got to the beach house, Ella took a seat in front of the television, watching the kid show, as Kris made some dinner. She was not in a mood to cook, but she knew Ella needed some real food and not just some take-outs, and she did not want Ella to suspect something was bothering Kris' mind.

But Kris couldn't get the picture of Kelly on the stretcher out of her mind, it was impossible. The paramedic's voice, telling her "_don't touch, head wounded_" kept repeating itself in her mind, just as Dr Jackson's voice, telling them Kelly had a 50-50 chance. Kris felt tears escape from her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away. Damn it. Kelly had woken up, she had talked to them, and there was no brain damage. She was going to be fine. Dr Jackson said so himself. She was going to be perfectly fine. Just a few days in the hospital, then mental rehabilitation. Kelly had been shot before, before Kris was in the agency*, but they had talked about it. Jill had called Kris crying that night, not knowing how she was, wanting her to wake up and talk to them. Kris didn't even know Kelly by then, she had just met her a few times, on some parties and their graduation. But now, Kris realized how Jill had been feeling. Kris suddenly realized she hadn't called Jill. Or Sabrina or Tiffany for that matter, they were clueless of what a ride this day had been. Kris wanted to call all three of them, letting them know, but in the same time, she knew she was not going to be able to do it. She knew that. Bosley or Charlie would have to do it.

The sound of water boiling out of the saucepan onto the stove made Kris jump back to life and she quickly moved the pan over, removing the lid and turning down the heat. She poured pasta into the boiling water and then put it back on the wormer part of the stove. She sighed, and sat down in the chair by the table. She looked at the phone, wondering if she would be able to call Jill, talk to Jill, without breaking down. She knew she wouldn't, and she decided to wait until Ella was asleep, not wanting her to see her cry.

* * *

A few hours later, Kris tucked in Ella for the night, and then left the room. Ella moved around for a while before getting comfortable, and Kris stopped in the door, looking at the girl for a minute. Seeing Ella, Kris immediately saw Kelly in front of her eyes, and memories from earlier that day came to her mind, sitting in the office with Julie.

_  
"What time was Bosley supposed to take over after Kelly?" Julie asked._

_Kris looked at the watch._

"_About now."_

"_They'll call when they've switched, right?"_

"_Yes, that's what we've decided." Kris said, putting her head towards the desk. These stake-outs are so boring. They are so long. Kris jumped in her seat as the phone called and she clicked on the speaker._

"_Yes?"_

"_Hello…" A man's voice came. "Is this the Townsend Agency?"_

"_Yes." Kris answered. "Can we help you?"_

_"I've got this number from a man, eh, it says John Bosley on the card he gave me. He asked me to call you and tell you that… eh, a brunette has been shot."_

_Kris eyes got wide and her jaw dropped as she looked at Julie._

_"Thank you sir, we'll get down there immediately. Thank you for calling."_

_Kris clicked off the phone before he had a chance of answering, and seconds later Kris and Julie was in the car._

Kris brushed away the tears from her cheek and walked into her own bedroom, sitting down on the bed. It had not been the best of days. Far from it. She put her head in her hands. What would she have done if she'd lost Kelly? What would have happened? She doesn't even want to guess or think of that. Kris then suddenly realized that she was supposed to leave for Virginia within less than three weeks. Kris stared right ahead, into the wall. How would she be able to leave California? She was born here, and she was a true Californian by heart. She would not be able to leave, especially not now when Kelly had been hurt. She had to stay here and help her out, no matter for how long that would take. She had to think this over. She needed to talk to someone, and she knew exactly who to call. It only took a minute before she heard her sister's voice in the other end of the phone.

"Hallo?" She yawned, Kris realized it was probably quite early in the morning in France.

"Hi. It's me." Kris said in a strained voice, trying to keeping herself from crying.

"What's wrong?" Jill immediately asked. She could read Kris' voice as well as if they were standing right in front of each other.

"Kelly's been shot."

"What?!"

"She's alright. Well. I guess. The doctor said she'll pull through. They had to take her into surgery and there were some complications and…" Kris couldn't finish talking. Emotions were welling out of her, and she put her hand towards her face as she began crying, letting all the fear out.

"Kris, honey, you're scaring me. Is Kelly alright?"

"Mhm." Kris mumbled through the tears. "Jill, I was so scared! The alarm went off and I thought I'd lost her and…"

"Kris. Kris." Jill repeated, trying to get the attention of her sister back, but Kris was just mumbling to herself.

"Kristine Emily Munroe, listen."

Kris stopped talking when her full name was being used, which were very uncommon.

"I'm sorry Jill. I'm just scared."

"Tell me everything. What happened? How is she?"

"We were hired to find this guy, Danworth, he stole a whole lot of money from his employer and we've been staking him out and evidently he showed off just as Bosley and Kelly was going to switch shifts, and they confronted him, which ended up with him shooting Kelly point blank with a gun he'd held hidden under a jacket or something." Kris explained in one breath, not knowing if she'd be able to continue if she'd stopped.

"Okay. Then what?"

Kris took a deep breath before continuing. "Julie and I went to the scene, I followed Kelly in the ambulance…"

"Where was she hit?"

"Side… of the head."

Jill was silent in the phone; Kris could hear her take deep breaths.

"Charlie called in a specialist and he wanted to consult with the surgical team before taking her into surgery, and the doctor said that Kelly had a 50-50 chance Jill. 50-50. She could have died Jill."

"But she didn't, and that's the important thing. She didn't."

"I know."

"Where are you now?"

"Beachhouse. I… I had to pick up Ella."

"Oh God, Ella… How's she taking it?"

"Well, I haven't told her all the details, no need for her to know it."

"Good. Did you get to see Kelly before you left?"

"Yeah, she woke up for a few minutes before dozing off again."

"Did she seam alright? Or, well, you know what I mean. There's no… damage?"

"No, the doctors have done several CT-scans and they all look promising. She was talking about Charlie, she'd heard him, but she had not been able to see him."

"What else is new?" Jill said, and Kris made an effort to smile.

"Oh Jill, I'm sorry. I… I just…"

"Honey, I know. Don't worry, I'm sure Kelly will be fine. You know what, I have a race this afternoon that I can't miss, then I'm on the first plane over there, okay?"

Kris nodded in reply, then realizing Jill could not see her.

"Okay."

"Good. Try to get some sleep Krissy. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

Kris hung up the phone, and stared into the wall. She sat on the bed, hands trembling in her lap, eyes focusing on nothing, as tears kept falling, which they had been doing the entire day. She had never ever been so scared in her life, her heart ached as the pictures of Kelly in the ambulance swept by her eyes again. She closed her eyes for a second, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice of a little girl.

"Aunt Kris?"

"Hi, honey, why are you awake?" Kris said, looking over at Ella who was in the door, hugging her ragdoll Holly.

"I woke up and…"

Kris noticed tears streaming down the little ones cheeks, and Kris instantly pulled her closer.

"What's the matter honey?"

"I miss mum."

Kris pulled Ella up into her lap, hugging her close. "Ssch, sweetie, don't worry. We'll go and meet her tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Ella smiled and brushed her tears away.

"Why are you crying?" Ella then asked, looking up at Kris, who immediately brushed her tears away.

"Nothing."

"You promise mommy's okay?"

"I promise. Really. Now, come on, let's get you back into bed, you have school in the morning."

Ella nodded, and followed Kris into the guestroom, climbing down into the bed. Kris tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight honey."

"Good night Aunt Kris." Ella whispered just as Kris left the room.

"Good night Ella." Kris said, leaving the room again, moving back into her bedroom, and this time she even managed to climb down into the bed and after lying awake thinking for awhile, she fell asleep.

* * *

*** To Kill an Angel**


	2. Day 2

**Chapter 2.**

Bosley looked up when he heard a small groan escape from Kelly's lips. He put away the book he was reading and rose to his feet, immediately followed by Julie, and they walked up to the bed. Bosley reached over the railing and took Kelly's hand.

"Kelly, honey? Are you awake?"

Kelly's eyes fluttered open, and she blinked a few times before focusing on Bosley.

"Ella?"

"Don't worry, she's staying with Kris."

"I figured." Kelly smiled weakly. "Has she been here yet?"

"No, Kris didn't want to take her here yesterday, she'll take her here after school."

Kelly smiled and closed her eyes.

"Kelly, can we get you anything?" Julie asked carefully, and Kelly opened her eyes.

"Some water could be nice."

Bosley smiled and let go of her hand. He filled a cup with water and put a straw in it, and carefully helped Kelly drink a few sips.

"Thank you Bosley." Kelly said, closing her eyes again, slightly wincing.

"You in pain honey?"

"A little headache."

"I'll go and speak with your nurse, okay?"

Kelly didn't answer, so Bosley left the room, and reentered with a nurse and Dr Jackson a minute later. The nurse checked vitals and gave her some painkilling while Dr Jackson asked some questions to make sure she still was okay. He had said yesterday that they were watching her carefully, to make sure there was no sign of bleeding or swelling around the brain. The nurse handed Dr Jackson her chart and he smiled pleased as he looked through it. He put the chart back in place and faced Bosley and Julie.

"She's fine. I'll be back later to check on her. Don't keep her awake, she really needs to sleep."

"Of course." Bosley and Julie smiled as the doctor and nurse left the room. Bosley looked over at Kelly, and she was already asleep. Bosley smiled pleased, and looked over at Julie.

"I'm going to give Charlie a call, okay?"

Julie nodded, sitting down in the hard plastic chair again. Bosley headed out into the hallway, making his way to a phone, dialing Charlie's number.

"Good morning Charlie."

"Hello Bosley. How's she doing?"

"She seams to be okay, well, as okay as could be expected."

"I'm glad Bosley, I'm glad."

* * *

  
Bosley and Julie stayed in the room the entire day, but Kelly was asleep all through the day. When she finally woke up by, Bosley and Julie were instantly by her side again.

"Are you still here?" Kelly mumbled and Bosley and Julie shared a smile.

"Yes, we are." Julie answered.

"You should get home and get some rest."

"We don't want you to be alone."

"Guys, I'm already feeling better. Go home and get some rest, please."

"But Kelly…"

"Go home." Kelly said, smile on her lips. "I'll be fine."

Bosley and Julie nodded, and Bosley gave Kelly's hand a friendly squeeze before they left the room. Kelly smiled pleased and fell back asleep within a few minutes.

"Do you want a ride home Bosley?" Julie asked as they got outside.

"No, I'll take a cab. I'm just going to make a phonecall first." Bosley said, giving Julie a kiss on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later."

Julie nodded and left the building, finding her car at the parking lot, and started to drive off. In the car, she couldn't help but to wonder what would happen next. She knew Kris was moving, and she also knew that Kelly had been thinking about it. But was Kris still going to move after all of this? Or would they all stay? Julie didn't think any of them would stay in the agency, and she also knew that Bosley had been talking for about a month about retiring. Julie kept wondering about her place in the agency, and for the last couple of weeks, she was not sure this was actually what she wanted to do. It had been interesting and she had not regretted it, but now she had her detective license, and she was too thinking about moving on to something else.

* * *

"Are we going to see mommy?"

"Yeah, we are. Come on."

Kris and Ella got into the Cobra, and headed to the hospital. As they got there, Kris helped Ella out of the car, and then she grabbed LillyBeth who were lying in the passenger seat.

"Is that mum's doll?"

"Yeah. You want to give it to her?"

"Yeah!"

Kris gave Ella the doll, and she walked into the hospital, holding Ella's hand. They walked into Kelly's ward, and found Bosley outside her room, hanging up the phone just as they came.

"Bosley!"

Ella ran up to him and he hugged her close.

"Hey girl!" Bosley laughed. Oh how he loved this girl, and it was only a few months ago since she stopped calling him Boffley, finally being able to pronounce it right. Kris smiled as she walked up to Bosley and Ella.

"Hey Kris."

"Hi Bos. How is she?"

"She's resting. She's been awake a few times, she's very dizzy but she'll be okay."

"Is Julie in there?"

"No, a nurse is, but Julie went home to get some rest, she has been here the entire night and all day together with me."

"Bos, why don't you go home too and get some rest? You look like you need it."

"I'm on my way. Kelly threw us out anyway, she said the same thing. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bosley kissed Kris' cheek as he sat down Ella on the ground. Bosley walked off as Kris and Ella went into Kelly's room. Kris carefully closed the door behind her, and she held Ella's hand as they walked up to the bed. A nurse was there as Bosley had said, checking her vitals.

"How is she?" Kris said when they walked up.

"She's stabile." The nurse smiled. "Is this her daughter?"

Ella did not hear the nurse, her eyes were staring at her mother, lower lip trembling, and her tears slowly begun to fall. Kris gave Ella's hand a friendly squeeze as she nodded.

"Yes, she is."

The nurse smiled, and then she pulled up Kelly's bed slightly so she was more sitting up than laying down, still sound asleep.

"Call for me if there is anything." The nurse smiled and left the room. Kris nodded, and then she pulled down the safety railing covering Kelly's bed. Kris then smiled at Ella, and lifted her up in the bed, placing her besides Kelly's hip.

"Is mommy sleeping?"

"Yes, she's sleeping."

"Is she sleeping like Bosley did before?"*

"Oh, no, honey, she'll wake up soon. Don't worry."

"But what if she doesn't wake up?"

"Don't worry Ella. I know she doesn't look too well, but mommy's going to be all right."

"Why does she have that around her head?" Ella said, looking at her mother, nodding towards the bandage.

"It's just to cover her wound. But Ella, try not to think about it, and sweetie, don't cry." Kris told Ella as she dried Ella's tears with her thumbs. "You have to be a strong girl, okay?"

"Okay." Ella said, and she gave Kris a smile.

"That's my girl. Don't show mommy your tears, that will make her sad."

"I don't want mommy to be sad."

"Good, then let's dry up those tears." Kris smiled, wiping away more tears.

"Ella…?"

Both Kris and Ella turned towards Kelly when she said her daughter's name.

"Mommy!" Ella smiled happily, and was just about to throw herself into her mother's arms when Kris firmly grabbed her.

"Be careful with her honey."

"It's okay Kris." Kelly smiled weakly, and Kris let go of Ella.

Ella carefully gave her mother a close hug, before sitting back down, leaning against Kelly's leg. Kelly noticed LillyBeth, and couldn't help but smile.

"You brought Lilly for me?"

"Yeah!" Ella smiled, and she held up the ragdoll. Kelly smiled and weakly took it from Ella, putting it down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Kris said, carefully taking Kelly's hand.

"Tired, weak, dizzy."

"You'll feel better within a few days."

Kelly nodded, but closed her eyes as a rush of dizziness went through her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, looking at her girl.

"Are you staying at Kris'?"

Ella nodded big, smiling.

"Yeah and Aunt Jill is coming tonight!"

"She is? How fun." Kelly smiled, closing her eyes.

Kris looked worried at her friend, but she understood that Kelly wasn't feeling so good. Kris would have been more confused if Kelly felt fine, she shouldn't feel fine after surgery to the head. Kris carefully squeezed Kelly's hand, and Kelly slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just… tired."

"No, Kelly, don't excuse yourself. You have every right to be tired."

"You always tell me that if I'm tired I should sleep, so I think you should sleep." Ella stated.

"What a great idea." Kelly smiled weakly. "You come here and give me another hug first."

Ella smiled and carefully climbed up and hugged Kelly, before climbing back to the edge of the bed. Kelly turned her eyes to Kris, without moving her head. Every slightest movement made her dizzy.

"Kris?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"It's not a problem Kelly. You just take it easy now, okay? Can I get you anything, or ask the nurse to give you anything?"

"No, it's okay. Thank you."

Kris squeezed her hand, before letting it go.

"Come on Ell, let's get home."

"Okay. Bye mommy!"

"Bye beauty. Be a good girl at Kris'."

"Always!"

Kris helped Ella jump down from the bed, and pulled up the railing before making their way to the door. Kris turned to look at Kelly before they exited, and a pleased smile spread across her face as she noticed Kelly sleeping peacefully.

* * *

*** Back for More (my story)**


	3. Day 3

**Yey! I've been trying to upload for several days, it finally worked :D I hope you'll had a great weekend, I know I did in the archipelago :)**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Kelly woke up by the sound of the phone. She winced slightly due to the loud tone, and she felt a wave of dizziness go through her as she reached for the phone. She managed to get it, and while she answered, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hello?"

"Kelly? Did I wake you?"

"Hi Sabrina. And yes, you did."

"I'm so sorry. It's just that… Charlie called…"

Kelly could hear Sabrina crying in the other end of the phone.

"… and I got so worried."

"Bri, I'm okay, I'm just tired and have a headache."

"Sure you're okay? It sounded really bad."

"Don't worry. I'm doing fine." Kelly smiled.

"Okay. I'll see if I can get over to you one day but you know Lucas has been sick and…"

"Bri, you don't have to come here. I'm fine, really. You stay home and take care of the two men in your life."

"Kelly, I really think…"

"Sabrina. I'm not fine enough to argue. Please. I'm okay. You don't have to come. Really."

Kelly could hear Sabrina dry her tears in the other end.

"Okay… Okay. I love you Kell. Take care now."

"I will. Thanks for calling Bri."

"I'll talk to you later."

Kelly hung up the phone and then put her hands over her belly, resting. She was staring up into the roof, thinking about everything that had happened. Kris had been right. Something bad would happen if they didn't get out of this soon, and it had happened. She had not seen the gun coming, and when it fired, it was too late. She had heard screaming, and later realized it came from herself. She remembered feeling sharp, intense, unbearable pain for just a few seconds before everything turned black. She had woken up for seconds at the time before she was taken into surgery, she remembered bright lights, doctors talking, but most of all she remembered Charlie's voice. As he was speaking to the doctors, and to her, she distinctively remembered someone holding her hand, all the time. Even as she was rolled up to surgery and they put her to sleep, the last thing she remembered was the friendly grip around her fingers, and his voice, saying `_fight angel, I know you can do it_´. As she had gone to sleep, she had been dreaming. A lot. Memories had been replaying themselves in her mind. Specific parts of her past, some of them felt like it was so many years ago, and it was. The first memory she had seen was her first day at the police academy.

* * *

_Kelly Garrett was leaning against the wall in the hallway. She did have butterflies, no doubt about it, but she was acting like nothing could ever bother her. Every man – everyone – that walked passed looked her way. Some of them smiled at her, some were flirting without hesitation and some of them just looked as they were wondering why she was there. Kelly could almost hear their thoughts – female cops? She has nothing to do here. She's not going to last a week, not even a day. She should go back into her kitchen instead. As Kelly was standing there, someone suddenly stopped besides her. Kelly looked up and met a pair of brown eyes. The woman in front of her was taller, slimmer, and she looked very relieved._

_"Hi. I saw you standing here and figured I'd walk up to you, since we seam to be a minority here." The woman smiled, and they shook hands. "I'm Sabrina Duncan."  
"Kelly Garrett. And yes, we're definitely a minority here, but that is to be expected."_

_"Yeah, my husband warned me about it."_

_"You're married?"_

_"Yes." Sabrina smiled. She wanted to ask Kelly back, but didn't want to pry into her personal life when they just met ten seconds ago._

_"How wonderful." Kelly smiled. "It looks like everyone is getting ready for line-up. Should we join them?"_

_"Absolutely."_

_Sabrina and Kelly walked down towards the rest of the gang, and waited for their names to be called. They both turned their heads slightly as they heard the name "Jill Munroe" being called, and as they turned their heads, the blonde woman turned towards them, giving them a smile. Evidently she'd already seen them, probably due to the fact that both their names already had been called._

_During the introduction and short tour of the academy, it was time for lunch. For the first time, all the three women were able to gather up together, and they did as they sat down by a table for four._

_"Finally food!" Jill smiled, and Kelly and Sabrina shared a smile._

_"Hungry?" Kelly giggled, and Jill looked up at her, mouth filled with potatoes._

_"Mhm!"_

_

* * *

_

Kelly looked towards the door as it opened, and smiled weakly towards the nurse that entered the room.

"Good morning Ms Garrett, how are you feeling?"

"Quite alright actually." Kelly smiled, and the nurse smiled widely back.

"I'm glad. You remember just to tell me if I can get you anything?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. Well, there's a man outside your room, I know it's not visiting hours, but he's been allowed permission to see you by our head of security, if it's alright with you?"

"Did he say what his name was?" Kelly asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Yes, Charlie Townsend."

"Please send him in."

The nurse smiled and left the room. Minutes later, a man was standing in the door. He was tall, well toned, and was dressed in a black, expensive suit.

"Hello Angel." He smiled gently as he walked up to her bed.

Kelly just stared, wondering if she was dreaming. She'd been trying to put a face on the voice for so long, and this was almost like she'd imagined him.

"Hi." Kelly whispered, trying to put her focus on him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll be okay." Kelly said, still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"I'm glad."

"Thank you for everything. Kris told me that you got a specialist here, and I know you were with me all the time."

"By all means Angel, it was not a problem. I'm just so very happy that you're alive."

Kelly smiled, blinking a few times. She felt that she was tired, but she could not go to sleep at the moment.

"Charlie. I'm not coming back to the agency. I can't."

"I understand that, and I've almost already knew it. Kris is leaving, Bosley's been talking the last months about retirement and Julie is getting bored by doing the same thing all the time. I figured you're out too. And I do wish to speak with you about work, but Angel, you should try to get some rest, you look very tired."

Kelly was curious about what he wanted to discuss, but she was not in the mood to argue – he was right, she needed to rest right now. So instead Kelly nodded silently, and Charlie took her hand.

"I'll give you a call later. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

"Thank you." Kelly smiled, and Charlie moved to leave the room.

When he'd disappeared, Kelly looked up into the roof again. Wow. She had not expected that to happen. How many times had she'd been discussing with Sabrina, Jill, Kris, Julie and Tiffany about Charlie's looks? How tall was he? Which hair color did he have, what eye color, did he have a beard, how did he dress? The curiosity had been killing them for years, and suddenly, Kelly knew exactly who was hiding behind the voice. She suddenly realized she'd seen him before. Here and there. As a lonely fisherman whenever they had their picnics on the beach. As a man having lunch by himself when they went out to get something to eat. He'd been everywhere, and Kelly had noticed him before, but she hadn't been able to even guess whom it might be. Kelly smiled for herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Day 4

**Chapter 4.**

As Kris and Jill were walking down the hall, a nurse walked towards them.

"Something wrong?" Kris immediately asked as they met up with the nurse, instantly feeling worried that something had happened. Kris had been down twice yesterday, first with Jill as she'd arrived to LA, and then together with Ella on their way home from school. Kelly had been tired, but she had looked a lot better since the first days, and she had been talking a lot before the medications made her fall asleep again. Of course, they had been talking about Charlie. It was the first thing Kelly had said as Kris and Jill walked into the room. `_Guess who was here!_´ Kris was sad she hadn't been able to meet him, but she was happy that he'd checked on Kelly, when she was awake. It was definitely time for him to show himself.

"Well, no, not really, but…" The nurse begun.

"But what?" Jill asked.

"We've planned on removing her bandage about an hour ago, but she told us she didn't want to take it off yet. We let it stay on, but we have to take it away today."

"We'll go in and talk to her."

The nurse smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

Kris and Jill smiled, before continuing down the hall, into Kelly's room. Kelly was sitting up, staring into nothing.

"Kelly?" Kris said as she walked up to the bed.

Kelly jumped slightly, then quickly looked around to make sure it was just the two sisters. This immediately caused her head to spin and the headache to increase. She put her face into her hands, and tried to hide her sobs. Kris sat down next to her hip, carefully putting a hand on Kelly's leg and Jill stood next to her, putting a hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"Kelly, what's the matter?" Kris whispered.

It took a long time before Kelly finally managed to meet Kris' eyes.

"Where's Ella?"

"School. I'll pick her up about three hours, and I'll take her here later."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't. I don't want her to see me like this."

"Kelly? What's wrong? The nurse told me that you didn't want to take off the bandage?"

"They've… shaved my head. I don't want to see what I look like."

Kris looked up at Jill, as they both suddenly realized why Kelly was so upset. Like most women, she loved her hair. It provides comfort, it's something to hide behind, and to get you recognized. It makes you look sexy, and you can get a lot of compliments for it. And with compliments comes the pride and confidence. Hair is definitely a comfort.

"Oh sweet Kelly. You're such a fantastic woman, and you will look great in whatever you have on the head, hair or not. And you know what? It will always grow out. Come on. I'm happy you're alive." Jill said, and Kris agreed.

Kelly sighed, knowing Jill was right. She was happy she was alive too, and she could always wear a hat until her hair grew back. It was not like she had any choice, she couldn't wear the bandages until it grew out. A beanie would have to do.

They kept talking for a few minutes before the nurse came in. Kris nodded towards her, and the nurse smiled pleased as she went to get the doctor. They returned, and Kris sat in front of Kelly in the bed and held her hands all the time, Jill was on the other side of the bed, giving her support too, while the doctor and nurse removed the entire bandage. Kelly had her eyes closed, and she breathed heavy, she was getting dizzy since she was sitting up completely by herself, she couldn't lean back towards the pillows. Kris and Jill were observing her every movement, every breath, hating to see their friend look so sick.

As they removed the compress covering the wound, Kris couldn't help but look, and she was surprised to see such a little scar. She had thought it was a lot worse.

"How does it look?"

Kris looked back down and met Kelly's weak eyes.

"It looks good. I'm not a doctor…" Kris said, smiling up towards Dr Jackson who was cleaning the wound. "But the scar is smaller than I thought it would be."

Kelly smiled slightly, before wincing, trying to pull away from the doctor's hands.

"Sorry." He said, as he covered it up with a new compress. "There we go. It looks really well, it's healing fine."

"Good." Kelly whispered as the nurse and Dr Jackson helped her to carefully lean back against the pillows.

"For how long does she have to stay?" Jill asked, looking from Kelly who had closed her eyes, to Dr Jackson.

"Well, when she's managed to get to the bathroom by herself, then we can talk about discharging. I don't want to send her home if I'm not sure that she can take care of herself. But, she has recovered very well, so it should just be a few more days I'm sure." Dr Jackson smiled as he wrote something down in Kelly's journal.

"Okay." Jill smiled, looking down at Kris, noticing that Kris was observing the nurse who was giving Kelly some medications. Dr Jackson noticed the women's looks.

"Don't worry, it's just some meds to take away the nausea and headache. She's okay."

Kris and Jill both looked up at Dr Jackson and gave him a smile as he left them alone, the nurse following him. Kelly still had her head leaned back against the pillows, eyes closed. Both Kris and Jill were sitting in the bed, and Kris was still holding Kelly's hand. Kris squeezed the hand and Kelly slowly opened her eyes. She met Kris' eyes, and she smiled weakly.

"Thanks for being here." Kelly whispered, looking from Kris to Jill, then back to Kris.

"Of course we're here Kell. We're with you in all of this, and you know that. And if you'd need me, anytime of the day, just call."

Kelly nodded slightly, giving them a smile.

"I know. And I'm so grateful for having you by my side."

"Have Julie or Bosley been by today by the way?" Jill asked, wanting to meet them since they had missed each other yesterday.

"No, I talked to Bosley about an hour ago, he should be here after lunch, and Julie would join him."

"Have you talked to Bri or Tiff? Charlie said he would give them a call."

"I've talked to Bri, I managed to convince her not to come." Kelly said, closing her eyes for a few seconds, which gave the two sisters enough time to meet each other's eyes, giving each other a short smile, before looking back at Kelly. Kris observed her dear friend for a second. Sure, it was very weird seeing Kelly without any hair, it was quite a radical change from the long brown curls, but Kris hadn't though of how powerful Kelly's face could look. Kris wrote a reminder in her head to bring Kelly beanies when she brought Ella this afternoon.

"Tiff will probably call too, she's studying a lot right now so she probably doesn't have the time to call." Kris said, giving Kelly a smile as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah, probably something like that."

* * *

Kelly had given into the effects of the medications about an hour later, and Kris and Jill had been happy that Kelly had been awake during that hour. She was definitely improving. Kris and Jill drove back to the beach house and a little while later Kris went to pick Ella up at her school.

Ella was outside with her friends as Kris pulled up the cobra outside. Ella noticed her, took her bag and said her goodbye as she ran down towards the car and Kris helped her climb in.

"Are we going to mum?"

"Yes, but we're gonna go shopping first." Kris smiled.

The drove off to a nearby mall and bought an entire bag with hats, scarf and beanies in all sizes, shapes and colors to Kelly before they headed to the hospital. Kelly was awake, eating some pudding as they came into the room, and Ella immediately landed in her bed, hugging her close. She then sat down on her knees next to Kelly, looking at her bald head.

"Can I touch it?" Ella smiled curious, and Kelly just smiled and nodded. Ella leaned up and carefully touched Kelly's head, and both Kelly and Kris couldn't help but to smile. Kris showed Kelly the bags filled with the headwear, and Kelly laughed.

"How sweet!"

"It's so you don't get cold." Ella smiled and Kelly smiled grateful towards her, and then Kris.

"You're the best."

Kelly put away her pudding, and begun digging in the bags. She found a white, knitted one and pulled it onto her head, smiling.

"How do I look?" She said, looking from Kris to Ella.

"Your cheekbones really pop." Kris smiled, being truly honest. Kelly had amazing facial features, and with no hair to hind behind, her face was absolutely stunning.

"I don't care if you have a hat or head, you're the best anyway!" Ella smiled, crawling up and lying down, head leaning towards Kelly's chest.

"I'm glad." Kelly said, smiling.

Kris smiled, handing Kelly the pudding as she noticed Kelly glancing towards it.

"Thank you." Kelly smiled, happily continuing to eat, feeding Ella a spoon too as an open mouth suddenly reached the small plastic bowl. Ella smiled as she got her entire mouth filled, and Kris couldn't help but laugh. Those two were perfect together.

"By the way, did you speak to Charlie about work?" Kris asked.

"Not really, well, I told him I wanted out and he fully understood that. But I was so tired so he let he rest and said that he'd return later to discuss something work related with me. I don't know what that was."

"I hope he returns when I'm here so I have a chance to meet him too." Kris smiled.

"I hope so too. You too deserve to meet him, all of us should. He truly is a chicken, but maybe this forced him to open his eyes. He's realizing he's loosing all of us. You're leaving, I'm out and Bosley wants to retire. He said Julie's bored and wants to do something else too, I haven't really spoken to her."

"I haven't either really talked to her. Julie has been kind enough to take care of the paperwork on this case, I think she noticed that neither Bosley or myself are capable of it."

"I heard Bosley beat Danworth?" Kelly more asked than stated.

"Yeah, he kicked the door of the car so it slammed into him or something like that. We saw him here at the hospital, along with the police of course, and Bosley got really upset. But we were all so worried."

Kelly just nodded along; she really didn't know what to say. She don't even want to think about what she would have done it he'd shot Bosley instead. She would probably have broken his neck with her bare hands. Angry Kelly is not someone to play with.

"Anyway, I haven't really spoken to Bosley either. I think he might be a little mad about me leaving the agency, even though I know he wants the best for me."

"He'll miss you. We'll all miss you."

"But you're coming with me?"

"Yeah, that's what we've said, but I still doesn't have a job or house in DC, and I don't know when I'm ready to go to work. You're leaving within just two weeks, and I might not be ready to find a job that soon."

"Kelly, I've talked to my future boss, and he knows that I'm not moving until I've made sure that's you're completely healed and recovered."

Kelly smiled gratefully. "Oh, Kris, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. Both for yours and Ella's sake." Kris smiled, looking from Kelly to Ella, who was still leaning towards Kelly, but she had stolen the pudding and spoon, and had almost finished it, not noticing the two grownups talking.

"I love you Kris. I really do. You're the best friend I could possibly get, and I'm so happy I have you."

"I love you too Kelly, and I'm happy too."

Kris and Kelly shared a hug, before being interrupted by Ella handing Kris the empty pudding-bowl.

"Hey, wasn't that mine?" Kelly smiled.

Ella looked up at Kelly, just giving her a wide grin, giggling.


	5. Day 5

**Chapter 5.**

Kelly was sitting up in the bed, but still leaning her head against the pillows, looking out of the window. She was wearing one of the hats that Kris had brought her the other day. She had forced herself out of bed this morning so she could use the bathroom. She knew she had to be able to do something that simple by herself before they would let her home, and she really wanted to go home. Now. She was so tired of this room, she wanted home to her girl. She missed her every second she was away.

While Kelly was sitting in there thinking, Bosley and Kris walked in through the door. Kris had a bag on her shoulder, and both of them smiled happily when they came in.

"Hi Kell!" Kris said as they came up to the bed.

"Hi." Kelly smiled weakly. "What's in the bag?"

"Your clothes. You're allowed to go home."

Kelly looked at Kris with big eyes, before her face turned into a smile.

"Yes, finally!"

Kris smiled and held out the bag for Kelly, but Kelly hesitated. She hated it when she felt helpless, and she didn't want to ask for help by anyone. It made her feel weak and powerless. And Kelly Garrett was not like that. But she knew she needed help.

"Kris?"

"What?" Kris asked confused, and worried that Kelly maybe wasn't ready to go home after all.

"Can you help me get dressed?"

Kris smiled.

"Of course. Come on."

Both Bosley and Kris went to support Kelly when she got ready to get out of the bed, but she told them that she wanted to try that by herself. They agreed and backed off. Kelly put her feet over the edge of the bed, and sat still for a second before standing up, holding onto the wall. She stood still with her eyes closed for a minute, the world was spinning dangerously. She opened her eyes, focused on the bathroom door, and then walked over there with firm steps. Kris and Bosley smiled to each other before Kris followed Kelly into the bathroom with the bag. Bosley went out to get a wheelchair, and when he came back, Kelly was sitting on the edge of the bed. She managed to get herself down into the chair, and for probably the first time, Kelly Garrett did not complain about having to be wheeled out. They stopped by the desk and Kelly signed release papers, got prescriptions and talked a little with Dr Jackson before they left. They made a stop by the pharmacy before they made their way out to the parking lot.

"Where's Ella by the way?" Kelly asked as they reached the lot, suddenly realizing that it was Saturday, and Ella didn't have school.

"She's at your place together with Julie and Jill." Kris said, and Kelly nodded slightly.

"I don't know how to thank you for taking care of her so much Kris."

"No need to thank me. We had fun together." Kris smiled as she jumped into the driver's seat, next to Kelly, and Bosley jumped into the backseat after leaving the wheelchair.

"Of course you did. You are fun Aunt Kris." Kelly smiled, and Kris laughed as she drove out from the parking lot.

"Oh yes I am."

As they reached Kelly's house, she noticed smoke coming from the back of it. She looked confused at Kris, who pulled up in the driveway behind Kelly's car.

"I see they have the BBQ going." Kris smiled and Kelly exhaled.

"Oh. Good."

Kris and Bosley got out of the car, and Bosley held a firm grip around Kelly's waist as they walked up to the house. Kris just placed Kelly's bag in the hallway, as Bosley and Kelly came in.

"I should unpack." Kelly stated, but both Bosley and Kris shook their heads.

"No way, let's get you outside."

Kelly looked confused at them, wondering what they had planned now. Kris and Bosley smiled happily to each other as they walked out into Kelly's garden on the backside. As Kelly came out, her mouth dropped to the floor.

"Oh God!"

"Surprise!" Jill happily exclaimed with her hands in the air, which made Sabrina slightly punch her in the stomach. Tiffany and Julie who were both sitting by the same table laughed at loud. In the same second, Ella came running from behind Jill, and she didn't stop until she held a firm grip around Kelly's legs.

"Mommy!"

Kelly slowly got down on her knees and hugged Ella, holding her close for a long time. Afterwards, Kelly took the little girl's face in her hands.

"My beautiful girl. I'm so glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're home too!" Ella smiled happily. "And everyone else is here!"

"I can see that." Kelly smiled happily, looking around the table. "Did you know they were coming?"

Ella nodded fast, which made the brown curls fly everywhere.

"Yes! But Kris told me not to tell you, she said it should be a surprise." Ella smiled, finishing off with a large grin.

"Well, it really is a surprise." Kelly smiled, and then grabbed Bosley's arm for support as she tried to get back to her feet. Bosley helped her up, and she then got hugs from Sabrina and Tiffany, before sitting down by the table. Ella quickly climbed up in her lap and leaned back against her chest. The table had been prepared for a dinner outside, plates and everything were on the table, they were just waiting for the meat. Kelly noticed a baby carriage behind Sabrina, and she couldn't help but smile. Sabrina smiled back, and looked back at her boy who was sound asleep.

"What are you all doing here?" Kelly asked.

"Well, we've called around to let everyone know what happened, and all three of them decided to come and welcome you home, well, Jill you already knew about." Kris explained.

"You're too kind; you didn't need to do that." Kelly smiled gratefully.

"Of course we had to get here Kelly. And we're so happy you're all right." Jill smiled, and Kelly smiled back.

"Well, I'm glad to see you all."

Julie smiled and rose to her feet, checking over the meet, before moving it all over to a plate, putting it on the table. Jill was – of course – the first one to dig in on the food, and it didn't take long before they were all enjoying the food.

"How's you back Tiff?" Kelly asked as she passed the vegetables forward.

"It's a lot better, I hardly notice it anymore." Tiffany smiled, digging in on her food.

"What do you do nowadays?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm studying to become a lawyer."

"Oh, how's that going?"

"It's going well actually. It's really interesting." Tiffany smiled.

"You'll be a great lawyer, I'm sure of it." Kris smiled.

"Thank you, I really hope so. I'm looking forward to finish studies, there's a lot of them." Tiffany smiled. "And you know that it's not that far from Boston to DC, you have to come up and visit."

"Of course." Kris smiled.

* * *

Everyone was still around the table outside when they heard the doorbell ring a few hours later. The food was all finished, and they had been enjoying some conversations the last couple of hours. Kris offered to answer the door, and went to the other side of the house, finding Sabrina's husband.

"Hi Anton! Come on, we're all at the back."

"Hi Kris." Anton smiled as he followed Kris out to the other side of the house. Sabrina was already on her feet and greeted her husband with a kiss.

"Can we get you anything?" Bosley offered.

"No, thank you." Anton smiled.

Sabrina was hugging everyone around the table, stopping after hugging Kelly, holding her hand on her shoulder.

"Promise to call if you need anything, okay?"

"I promise. Thank you for coming Bri."

"Not a problem."

Sabrina smiled, and got the baby carriage, and then followed her husband out of the house, and got into their car. They had a three hours drive upstate to get home.

"Maybe I should move on to. My plane leaves within a few hours." Tiffany said, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, we'll head home too, Kelly need to get some rest." Bosley smiled, and Kelly returned the smile with one of her own, looking grateful. She was tired.

Everyone shared goodbyes, Bosley offered to drive Tiffany to the airport, and they all got into their cars. Jill and Kris stayed a little in the hall.

"Maybe one or both of us should stay here Kelly?" Kris asked, not wanting to leave Kelly alone.

"No, Kris, I'm fine. I'll rest anyway, I promise."

"But what if…"

"Kris. No. I'll be fine. You go on home to the beach and I'll speak with you in the morning." Kelly said, giving Kris a hug, then giving Jill one too.

"Okay. But promise to call if you need us, or just wants to talk."

"I promise." Kelly smiled.

Kris and Jill gave in and walked out to the cobra.

* * *

A few hours after everyone had left, Kelly and Ella were in the livingroom. Kelly had been helping Ella with her homework, and suddenly realized she had forgotten to take her medications. She was beginning to feel dizzy and nauseas, and realized she had to go and take them before she laid down to rest. She smiled at Ella who continued doing her homework by herself, and rose to her feet. A wave of nausea hit her, and she tried to grab onto the couch or the wall, or something, but it was too late.

* * *

Kris and Jill were out on the porch, having a cup of tea, breathing in the sea air.

"I feel bad for leaving Kelly alone."

"Don't worry, she'll be resting. You know how Kelly is, she hates being taken care of, and she wanted some time alone with Ella. We'll drop by for breakfast, she should be able to handle the evening herself." Jill smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kris sighed. "I'm just nervous. But she looked quite relaxed and okay when we left."

Jill nodded.

"Yeah, she did."

Kris was just about to bring up something else when she heard the phone call. She put her tea down and walked into the house, answering the phone.

"Yeah, hallo?" Kris said as she answered.

"Aunt Kris! You have to come! Something's wrong with mommy!"


	6. Still Day 5

**Chapter 6.**

"I told her we shouldn't have left her alone! I told her so!" Kris said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jill, who was behind the steering wheel, put her hand on her sister's knee.

"Kris, don't worry, maybe she's okay. We'll be there within a minute, okay?"

"We should call an ambulance."

"Let's go in and check on her first. Maybe she just was a little dizzy."

With Jill driving, it didn't take many minutes to get to Kelly's house. They roared into the house, finding Kelly and Ella in the livingroom. Kelly was down on the floor, lying on her stomach, and Ella was sitting down next to her, tugging her arm. Kris grabbed Ella, walking away into the next room with her, while Jill kneeled next to Kelly.

"Kelly? Kelly, can you hear me?" Jill said, putting a hand on top of Kelly's back.

"Yeah…" Kelly whispered.

"Kelly, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay… I… I just can't… get up."

"Sure? I think I'd better call an ambulance."

"No, Jill, no, please don't. Just help me up. Please."

Jill thought for a second, wondering if she should go against Kelly and call an ambulance, or if she should obey. She decided to help Kelly up, and see what happened.

"Okay, come on. Try to roll over to your back, and then we'll sit up, okay?"

Kelly let out some mumbling words, and Jill slowly and very carefully helped her to roll onto her back. Jill carefully put a hand under Kelly's head as she put it to the floor, trying to get the world to stop spinning. Kelly then grabbed Jill's hand, and Jill carefully helped her up into sitting position, supporting her all the way up. When Kelly got up, Jill put one arm around her shoulder, the other arm on the front of the closest shoulder, helping Kelly to sit up straight. Kelly looked up, meeting Jill's eyes for the first time.

"Hi." Jill said, trying to be cute, but the worry shown in her entire face made her fail.

"I… I forgot to… take my meds." Kelly said, taking deep breaths in the sentence. "And… I'm just so dizzy."

"Want us to help you get to your bed?" Jill asked, and Kelly slowly nodded, her eyes closed.

"Kris!" Jill yelled, and Kris entered the room. "Come on, let's get her to bed."

"Sure?" Kris said, kneeling besides Kelly too.

"I'm okay Kris, really." Kelly said, still with her eyes closed. "Just help me to my bed."

Kris and Jill looked at each other, agreeing on letting Kelly decide. They both grabbed her firmly, and carefully helped her up on her feet. Kelly put her arms over Jill and Kris' shoulders, and they slowly made their way into the bedroom, and helped to get Kelly into her bed.

"Kelly, where's your medications?" Jill asked when Kelly was settled in the bed, halfway sitting up; head leaned back towards the pillows.

"In my purse." Kelly whispered, and Jill nodded, and went to get the purse which still was in the hall. Kris gave Kelly's hand a friendly squeeze before disappearing into the kitchen, filling up a glass with cold water, which she gave to Jill when she entered the kitchen.

"Here, you give her this, I'll take care of Ella." Kris said, and Jill nodded, before leaving the kitchen, heading towards Kelly's room. Kris went into Ella's room, and she found the little girl in her bed, up against the corner. Arms wrapped around her legs, and her head towards her knees. Kris sat down in the bed, and when Ella noticed her she jumped over and sat down in Kris' lap. Kris held her close, putting down her nose into the girl's hair.

"Aunt Kris, I'm scared!"

"Ssch, don't worry honey. Mommy's okay."

"No, she's not okay!"

"Oh, Ella, I know you're scared. Mommy's not feeling too well, but she will be okay. It will take a few days, okay?"

"I want you to stay here Aunt Kris."

"I will stay here, Jill will stay here too. It's going to be alright."

Ella nodded, burying her face towards Kris' chest as Kris held her close, rocking her back and forth.

Jill helped Kelly to take her medications, and then tucked in her good. She sat down in the room, observing Kelly as she fell asleep, just making sure she was okay. Jill remembered the last time Kelly had been shot. Almost 4 years ago, when Skip had found a gun. They – to this day – don't know why he fired the gun, but Kelly still visited him often. He was happy with his mother and stepfather, and had really opened up. But Jill would never forget the phonecall. She was in the office with Sabrina and Bosley.

* * *

"_Congratulations Angels, you've done it again!" Charlie's voice echoed through the speaker. _

"_Even I am forced to agree with you on this one Charlie." Bosley said, sitting behind the desk. "The girls were superb."_

"_At great personal risk Charlie." Sabrina said, doing her crossword puzzle._

"Yeah, how about lightening up on us on the next case Charlie, we've had enough of the guns and knives bit for a while" Jill agreed with Sabrina.

"_I think you're overreacting ladies." Charlie said. "Now after all, who wants to kill an angel?"_

"_Hey, it's no joke Charlie. I'm beginning to feel like we're endangered specifies."_

"_By the way, where's Kelly?"_

"Oh, she sends her apologies Charlie. She had a date, couldn't break it."

"_Sounds serious."_

"We think it is Charlie, she's been very strange lately."

"_Who is he?"_

"_That's just it Charlie, she won't tell us. Just says we'll meet him when the time is right."_

"_Maybe the next sound we hear will be wedding bells."_

"_Could be. Kelly says he's the kind of guy she's always wanted to meet."_

"_Charlie, do you think we ought to start running an ad "Angel wanted"?" Bosley suggested._

"_I don't think so Bosley, but just in case I'll start interviewing, right away. Come in my dear!" Charlie said, and they hear the sound of him hanging up the phone._

_They all giggled, oh, good ol' Charlie. _

_  
They were still sitting, discussing old cases and possible new ones when the phone rang, about an hour later. _

"_Townsend Agency." Bosley said, clicking on the speaker._

"_John, Sabrina, Jill?" _

_The trio immediately realized something was wrong. They had never heard Charlie sound so stern before._

"_What's wrong Charlie?" Sabrina was the first to ask._

"_I just got a phonecall from the police. There's been a shooting at the amusement park."_

"_The amusement park?" Jill asked confused._

"_Yes. One of the officers identified Kelly."_

"_How bad is she?" Bosley quickly asked, as Jill put her hand towards her mouth, and Sabrina dropped her crossword down to the floor._

"_They don't know. The bullet seams to have grazed the side of her head, they are bringing her to the hospital as we speak. You should go down, please keep me posted at all times."_

"_Of course." Bosley said, hanging up the phone. _

_Sabrina and Jill were already halfway out of the office. Bosley ran after them, hurrying down the stairs._

"_Girls, you go down to the hospital, I'll go to the amusement park and talk to the police, then I'll be right with you."_

_Sabrina and Jill nodded as they got into the cobra and hurried down to the local hospital. In the same time as they ran towards the ER, they saw Kelly being loaded out of the ambulance. _

* * *

  
Jill brushed away some tears, she hated seeing her friend sick or hurt. Kelly definitely had a guardian angel watching her, especially after the first shooting. Luckily Skip had been quite far away and since he was so much shorter he'd been shooting upwards, and the bullet had hardly grazed her forehead. When she had woken up a few hours later, she'd seem a lot better than anyone of them had even imagined. And this time, she'd really been lucky. The doctor had told them that if the bullet had hit just an inch to the side, she would be dead. But she was still here with them, and Jill was so grateful to that.

Jill shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room, decided to check on Kris and Ella. She carefully walked into Ella's room, wondering why they were so quiet. As she looked in, she noticed both Kris and Ella lying down in the bed, Ella buried in Kris' arms, and they were both sleeping peacefully.


	7. Day 6

**Chapter 7.**

Kelly moaned slightly as she woke up the following morning. She put her hand towards her head as she carefully sat up in her bed. She looked over at her nightstand, seeing a glass of water and her medications standing there, and she quickly poured down some of it before rising to her feet. She noticed that she was still wearing the clothes she had on yesterday, and she suddenly remembered what had happened. She sighed before she pulled of the jeans and the sweater, putting on some new, fresh clothes. She then slowly walked out into the livingroom, and she saw Kris, Jill and Ella sitting in the kitchen. Kris and Jill looked up at her when they heard footsteps.

"Kelly!" Kris said, putting down her cup of coffee and walked towards Kelly to help her sit down by the table. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some coffee could be nice." Kelly smiled as she sank down to the chair. She looked towards her daughter, but Ella was staring down into her bowl with cereals, kept eating without looking up at her mum.

"Ella?" Kelly said, trying to get the girls attention.

The little girl kept eating her cereal, not removing her eyes from the bowl. Kelly could read her daughter well, and she immediately saw that she was scared. Kelly felt a grip around her heart – she knew very well why Ella was so scared.

"Ella, honey? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you yesterday."

Ella slightly looked up at her mother, tears were streaming down her face and her lower lip was trembling.

"Please, come here." Kelly said, stretching out her arms.

Ella looked over at Kris who sat down Kelly's coffee on the table in the same minute, and when Kris smiled and nodded, Ella quickly ran over to Kelly and got up into her lap. Kelly felt her own tears beginning to flow when Ella buried her face into Kelly's chest.

"I thought you died." Ella whispered.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Kris and Jill looked at each other, not liking the scene in front of them. Kris looked up at Kelly and Ella, and Kelly met her eyes. Kris could feel how hurt Kelly was by the fact that her own daughter was scared, but Kris knew that Ella would feel better once she noticed Kelly was recovering. Kris gently put a hand on Kelly's arm, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, it will be better soon."

Kelly smiled gratefully.

"I gotta go, I'll be back later." Kris said, looking over at her watch.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked.

"Just got some things to take care of, don't worry about it." Kris smiled, rising from the chair. Ella turned around, looking at Kris with wide eyes. "I'll be back honey, I promise." Kris said, and Ella smiled shortly, putting her head towards Kelly's chest again. Kris smiled to the gang, met Jill's eyes for a second before heading out of the house, getting into the cobra. She didn't want to tell Kelly where she was going, because she didn't want Kelly to worry even more. But Kris was worried, and she just had to go to Bosley's place and see how he was doing.

* * *

Kris pulled over outside Bosley's house and walked up to the door, knocking. Bosley opened up a minute later, and Kris smiled at him.

"Kris, hi! What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by, wanting to see how you are." Kris asked, her smiled turning into a look of worry.

"I'm okay Kris." Bosley said, leaning against the door.

"Bosley, we've been working together for four years. I can see that you're not okay. Please, let me come in."

Bosley nodded, and Kris followed him inside. They sat down in the kitchen, and Bosley poured them both some coffee.

"Have you talked to Kelly this morning?" Bosley asked.

"Yeah, Jill and I spent the night there." Kris said, sipping her coffee in the same time as she realized what she just said.

"What? Why? Is she okay?"

"Sorry, yeah, she's okay. She… She forgot to take her medications and she passed out for a second, and scared the bejesus out of Ella, so Ella called me and Jill, and we decided to stay the night there just in case, but don't worry, she's okay."

Bosley nodded, sipping his coffee.

"But Bosley, how are you?"

"I'm… I'm okay, really. I just… I'm so tired of this, you know, and I was so scared when Kelly was shot. I saw her go down Kris. I was just standing there, I should have protected her Kris."

"Bosley, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. I'm happy he didn't shoot you too, I don't know what I would have done in that case Bos. Don't feel guilty honey, you know just as well as we do that there was nothing you could have done. And Kelly's alright."

"I know she is, but I still blame myself. She was on her way home, she had been there the entire night and she just wanted to go home and get a bath. I should have taken Danworth myself and she would never have been hurt."

"Bosley, then he would have shot you, and might even have gotten away with it. You can't think these thoughts, Kelly are alright and she does not blame you for anything that happened."

Bosley nodded.

"I'm retiring Kris. I'm not going back to the agency anymore. Charlie's already hired an old friend of his to take over my place in the agency. Julie's resigned too, she's been offered a modeling contract with an agency in New York. Charlie told me to tell you that you're on paid vacation until you move to Washington."

Kris nodded, and she felt herself fighting the tears. The team was gone.


	8. Day 7

**Chapter 8.**

Kelly was on the porch of Kris' beach house, watching the evening sun on its way down into the ocean. Ella was down on the beach together with Kris, making a huge sand castle. Kelly and Ella had been talking all day except the hours Ella were in school, and after seeing Kelly up and about the entire day Ella had relaxed.

"Kelly?"

Kelly looked over at Jill as Jill sat down next to her in another chair, handing Kelly a blanket. Kelly smiled and wrapped the blanket around her, it was getting chilly.

"They are so fantastic together." Kelly smiled, watching Kris and Ella play.

"Kris is going to be a fantastic mum when she's given the opportunity, just like you are Kelly."

"Kris has really been an extra mum for Ella, and I'm so grateful." Kelly smiled, in the same time as she heard a car pull over outside Kris' house. Both Kelly and Jill looked over, noticing a shiny Rolls Royce parking on the road. A man walked out of the back of it, pulling his robe closer as she looked up to the porch.

"Is that…?" Jill breathed.

"Charlie." Kelly smiled.

Jill flew up and leaned herself over the railing.

"KRIS! COME!"

Kris looked up worried when she heard Jill scream, but as Jill pointed towards the man walking out on the porch, and she noticed Kelly and Jill seemed to know who he was, she realized who the unknown man could be.

"Come Ellie." Kris said, taking Ella's hand and they hurried to the house, running up the stairs.

"Hello Kris." Charlie said as walked up to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Kris didn't say anything, she just stared at the man in front of her. It seemed so unreal. They've been joking several times about Charlie being strictly fictional, she remembered Kelly telling her "_there is no Charlie, Bosley made him up_" the first day in the office. But here he was, standing right in front of her.

"What… What are you doing here?"

"I actually wish to talk to Kelly for a minute." Charlie said, turning around towards Kelly. Kelly smiled.

"Please go on."

Charlie sat down at one of the chairs, Kris sat down in the one next to Jill, and Ella climbed up into Kelly's lap. Charlie smiled as Ella climbed up and grabbed one of the cookies which were on the table.

"Well, you know I wanted to talk to you about work?" Charlie said, and Kelly nodded.

"Yeah, but you know I'm not going back."

"I know you don't want to go back to the detective work, it's too dangerous and so on. But what about taking Bosley's place in it? Doing paperwork, connecting the new employees with me, run computer checks and so on."

"Bosley told me you've already hired someone for his part?" Kris asked curious.

"Yes, I have, for the LA-firm. But I'm planning on opening up an agency in Washington and since I know you want to move there along with Kris, I thought you might be interested."

"I am Charlie. I'm very interested. But I'm not ready to go back to work yet."

"Take absolutely as much time as you'd like. I don't care if you take a week or if you take size months, take all the time you need. Paid time of course. And you have my number, just call when you're ready to go."

"Thank you Charlie." Kelly smiled, and Charlie rose.

"I have to get going. I'll talk to you later guys. Take care." Charlie smiled to all four of them before walking down to the waiting Rolls.

The women sat quiet for a long time, just looking towards where the car had been a while ago before Jill spoke.

"We got to see Charlie!"

Kris and Kelly laughed at Jill's joy.

"It was about time." Kris said. "It was getting ridiculous."

Kelly and Jill looked at her. They both knew that Kris had been so mad at Charlie the day Kelly was shot, both she and Bosley had told them. She thought it was so irritating that he didn't come to them, to keep them all together. And it was not the first time she wanted Charlie there. She felt embarrassed, working for a man that never wanted to meet them. Security reasons they said. Security my ass Kris always answered, maybe not in those words, but Kris was right. Charlie was constantly surrounded by girls and women. What would make the Angels different from those women? Why did he trust them so much, but not his Angels? Kris had always found that very weird, but now, she had finally got to meet him too. And Kelly would still be working for him. But the best part was that Kelly and Ella would move with her to Washington. There they could start a new life. Kris was looking forward to it, a lot. She was excited to see where life would take her.

_The end._

* * *

**So, this was a short one too ^^ Next one will be longer, bet on it ;) And that last part was kind of meant for my two best friends, who are moving to Australia next week. Aw, I'll miss them like crazy, but I know they will have a great time :)**

**Thanks to all of you who's reading, but mostly thanks to all of you who keeps reviewing. I looove you! :))**


End file.
